


Show and tell

by Wonderinglover



Category: Doctor Who, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderinglover/pseuds/Wonderinglover
Summary: The Doctor has been in love with Yaz from the first day but doesn’t always go about showing her in the right way... slow burn





	Show and tell

“Okay team everyone do exactly what I say.”  
The huge wolf was infront of us crouching low picking it’s next victim. You could see the beasts breath in the cold and dripping from its mouth was a mix of blood and saliva at the thought of its next meal.  
“Doc, I don’t mean to be a broken record but do you actually have a plan?”  
Graham who had his eyes fixed on the wolf which was almost three times his highs was mid sleeping back with Ryan peering over his shoulder asked.  
“Just don’t move” I said.  
“Wolves love the chase, they want a challenge so as long as we don’t move a muscle he will get bore-”  
Before I could finish my sentence my hearts stopped. The wolf raised up, showing us its humongous size and sniffed the air. Then turned towards the forest edge. On the edge of the clearing stood Yaz, alone and unaware of the plan. She had been running and found us but now had frozen at the sight of the monstorius wolf staring right at her with us now behind it.  
“Yaz, don’t move a muscle” I yelled but I could see the wolf moving towards her and Yaz’s eyes full of fear. Her body was shaking from the fear more than the cold although she was just wearing her small leather jacket and the snow was a couple inches thick.  
To my horror the wolf started to circle Yaz, and after three circles of low growling it stood right behind her shaking body, tears flowing her her beautiful brown eyes.  
It’s huge head appeard next to hers over her right shoulder, drooling over her jacket and blood trickled down her orange sweater with the white star.  
“Doctor...” Yaz whispered to me.  
Think brain think. I ran.

"Doctor!" I could hear Yaz yell my name out however her screams quickly disappeared under the sound of the huge wolf behind me, it was gaining pace. Just before it could lunge at me I darted into the wood, my coat getting caught on broken twigs and I could feel the sting of fresh cuts on my bare arms and face. Although I had my two hearts, meaning my stamina was much better than a humans, the wolf was gaining on my again and the trees were no longer as thick as they had been meaning it could get to me quicker. I hadn't though too far into this plan and truthfully I had wished I would have through something up now.

"Yaz, it's fine, it's the Doctor, I'm sure she is fine!" 

"Shut up Ryan this is all your fault!" Yelled Yaz, eyes cold she shoved past the bewildered boy and ran in the direction of the huge paw prints in the snow. 

"She didn't mean it mate, she's just scared." Graham set a hand on Ryans shoulder, but Ryan knew it was his fault, all of this. 

 

 


End file.
